As várias máscaras de Zero
by Beta-riper.a.beta.ripadora
Summary: Yaoi. Suzaku x Lelouch. Contém sexo entre os dois. Ocorre logo após o último episódio da série.
1. Episódio 1

**X** Code Geass não me pertence.

**X **Os personagens provavelmente não estarão de acordo com o anime.

**X **Contém yaoi (homem x homem), quem não gosta até pode ler, mas não vai gostar, hehehe

**X **Se você não assistiu o anime inteiro (R1 E R2) então é melhor não ler, pois o conto se passa após o último episódio.

**X **Se existir algum tarado de plantão, pule para os capítulos que começam com 'contém sexo'. XD

**Cap 1 - O PACTO -**

Kururugi Suzaku estava em frente ao espelho, seu reflexo refletia também C.C., que o observava.

_ Você terá o que deseja, Suzaku._disse ela, trazendo consigo a roupa preta e a máscara, que um dia o Imperador Lelouch usara, enganando a todos com sua persona de Zero.

_ Estou nervoso com isso tudo... _ele refletiu, pegando as roupas das mãos de C.C. e se preparando para vesti-las, sem se importar com a presença da bruxa no quarto.

C.C. também não demonstrou o mínimo interesse em observá-lo, apenas abraçou um bicho de pelúcia verde e olhou para outro canto, com aparência cansada.

_ Não estaria pensando em desistir, não é?

Sukazu balançou a cabeça em negativo, terminando-se de vestir.

_ Matarei Lelouch, como combinado. Só assim traremos paz ao mundo.

_ Mas ainda parece haver um sentimento encoberto._disse C.C. vendo o rosto dele pelo reflexo.

Colocou a máscara e tornou-se Zero, tratando de colocar a espada na cintura.

_É excitação. Mal posso esperar para enfiar a espada em Lelouch...

**Lelouch, o Imperador mais odiado da Britania, aparece em público. Suzaku, usando o semblante de Zero, o intercede no massacre dos membros da Ordem dos Cavaleiros Negros, e enfia a espada no coração de Lelouch.**

Não muito tempo depois, Suzaku procura C.C.

_ Soube que pretende partir.

Ela olhou-o de cima abaixo.

_Por um minuto, acreditei que fosse Lelouch. Se não fosse pela voz, enganaria perfeitamente. E claro, o físico.

Suzaku tira a máscara, a encarando seriamente.

_Lelouch realmente era fraco, fisicamente. C.C... Eu..._ele pousou a máscara negra sobre a mesa, onde também estavam poucas coisas que a bruxa levaria com ela, em sua jornada._Preciso de um favor seu, antes que parta.

Ela ficou lhe olhando e então descruzou os braços.

_O que é?_perguntou, com faísca no olhar.

_Quero... Um geass.

Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e sorriu.

_Para que? Lelouch já deixou o mundo da maneira que todos desejavam.

_Sabemos que o Geass se manifesta diferentemente nas pessoas. Normalmente, é o que elas mais desejam. Lelouch queria poder controlar a todos, Charles queria reescrever a história, Rollo queria tempo, um tempo só para ele.

_Está correto. _C.C. foi até ele, e ofereceu-lhe uma mão._Então acha que o seu geass se manifestará de uma certa forma... Mas eu não quero me responsabilizar pelo que fará com ele, nem preciso que me mate quando estiver com seu Geass máximo. Ofereço o poder do Geass à você, por Lelouch, por vocês serem amigos, e ele confiar em você.

_Não decepcionarei ele._Suzaku segurou na mão dela.


	2. Episódio 2

**ATENÇÃO: CONTÉM SEXO**

**Cap 2 – O PODER DO GEASS –**

A vida já havia voltado ao normal, C.C. já havia partido, sem descobrir o que deixara para trás.

"Apenas lembre-se, todos os Geass tem um limite, uma norma. Você precisará descobrir sozinho as limitações do seu Geass. Boa sorte" foi o que ela disse antes de partir. Agora estava em direção à lugar algum, enquanto conversava com o espírito de Lelouch, e descansava o corpo em uma carroça. Quando simplesmente o espírito de Lelouch desapareceu.

_ O Geass... _Suzaku estava frente aos túmulos dos nobres, filhos do Imperador. Apesar de muitas coisas terem sido destruídas pelas FLEIJAS, os túmulos e os corpos dos nobres não haviam se perdido. Ele colocou uma flor onde lia-se 'Euphemia'. A mulher que ele amava. _Eu ordeno, reviva!

Seu olho brilhou, e o tempo pareceu parar. Um largo grito parecia emanar do solo, das árvores, de todas as direções, e então ele viu à sua frente, materializando-se com a luz solar, o corpo de Euphemia, planando, envolvido por suas vestes reais.

_Reviva..._ele falou novamente, e de súbito, Euphemia abriu os olhos e pareceu tomar todo ar do mundo para dentro de seus pulmões. Seus pés tomaram o chão, ela parecia desorientada e confusa, mas ao vê-lo, abriu o mais sincero sorriso de todos.

Sim, a maior vontade de Kururugi Suzaku era reviver as pessoas que amava. Sabia que daria certo. Pediu licença à Euphemia, e procurou por Lelouch. O túmulo dele também estava naquele cemitério, apesar de ter sido desprezado pela família real, ele tinha sido um Imperador, e recebido seu lugar para o descanso eterno.

Euphemia olhava apreensiva para tudo que acontecia, pois em frente à ela, viu seu irmão Lelouch retornar à vida. Ele não mostrou sorriso, estava pálido e apático. Suzaku logo preocupou-se, achando que se tratava de alguma limitação de seu geass, embora tivesse certeza de que fez tudo como da primeira vez. Decidiu não usar mais o poder, enquanto não descobrisse mais dele.

_Suzaku... Eu gostaria de ver minha irmã, Cornelia._ela aproximou-se, vendo Lelouch com a cabeça baixa, e os cabelos caindo sobre o rosto. _Ele ficará bem?

_Ficará, o levarei para um lugar seguro, e lhe ajudarei a melhorar. _Suzaku pegou um dos braços de Lelouch e colocou-o sobre o pescoço, pegando o corpo do menor com o outro braço, para levá-lo dali.

_Nos veremos de novo, Suzaku?

_Sim, minha princesa._ele disse, sorrindo para ela. _Consegue ir para casa sozinha?

_Hm..._ela envergonhou-se. _Preciso que alguém venha me buscar... Mesmo, pelas suas roupas, você..._ela observou-o de relance._Parece que você decidiu seguir o rumo de Zero.

_O mundo está mudado, Euphie! Zero se tornou alguém digno, que faz somente o bem. _ele pegou o celular e avisou à própria Cornelia que algo havia acontecido com a tumba da Euphemia, no cemitério da família._Sua irmã com certeza vai aparecer... Tenho que ir!

_Suzaku! _Euphie gritou antes que ele fosse, forçando-o à se virar._Se o mundo está bem sem o Zero, porque trouxe Lelouch de volta à vida?

Kururugi voltou-se pra frente e partiu, deixando a princesa sem resposta. Aquele que carregava ao lado do corpo era seu amigo, outrora. Agora, ele mesmo deveria estar morto, Lelouch também, e ele imaginou que poderiam compartilhar dessa existência, sob uma máscara, juntos. Sim, como amigos devem ser. Um encobrindo o outro. Além disso, C.C. estava certa. Desde que ele se tornara Zero, precisava escrever, para sua voz não ser escutada por seus seguidores, e eles não perderem a fé nele. Com Lelouch vivo, ele não correria esse risco.

Chegou no seu esconderijo, onde poderia tirar suas roupas de Zero e transformar-se em um rapaz normal.

_Lelouch também sempre foi melhor com os discursos do que eu..._ele deitou o corpo do outro na cama, observando seus sinais vitais. _Não parece haver febre, mas também não está gelado, e tenho certeza que o pulso está bem..._ele segurou o rosto de Lelouch entre suas mãos e aproximou-se._Lelouch, pode me ouvir?

Até aquele momento, Lelouch estava apático, não focava sua visão em nada e não parecia escutar. Foi quando os olhos violetas focaram nas duas esmeraldas à sua frente, que o olhavam com tanta preocupação. Levantou os braços com fraqueza, depositando mais duas mãos aos lado das de Kururugi.

_Suzaku..._ele falou, baixo._Porque...?

_Procurei a C.C. e lhe pedi um geass._ele explicou, os olhos de Lelouch se arregalaram.

_Mas não foi o que combinamos...!_tentou se mover, mas Kururugi segurou seus braços na cama.

_Por alguma razão, você está fraco. Não quero que se mova até melhorar.

_Porque, Suzaku...?

_Porque, Lelou, eu me sentiria sozinho sem você. _disse isso e sorriu, se afastando. _Trouxe Euphemia de volta à vida.

Mal disse isso, seu celular tocou. O número era de Cornelia.

_Suzaku!_ele ouviu a voz de Euphie chamar, e a voz de Cornelia logo atrás.

_Suzaku? Mas ele está morto!

_Eu me sinto mal, meu cavaleiro..._a voz de Euphemia pareceu mudar, ficar rouca.

Ele desligou o telefone, colocou suas roupas pretas e seu capacete como Zero, e partiu em disparada, sem ouvir Lelouch, que estava se levantando da cama, parecendo melhor.

_EUPHEMIA!_ele gritou, quando chegou ao cemitério. Não fazia muito tempo que havia deixado-a lá, e lá estava, nos braços de Cornelia, começando a ficar branca como papel.

_Suzaku..._ela disse, antes de fechar os olhos.

_Minha irmã... TRAGA DE VOLTA A MINHA IRMÃ!_avançou sobre ele Cornelia, Suzaku afastou a máscara, deixando aparecer seu olho esquerdo, e ordenou que ela revivesse. Seu olho brilhou mais uma vez, e em frente à Cornélia, Euphemia tomou vida novamente.

_Irmã..._Euphie falou fraco, fazendo Cornélia ir abraçar ela novamente com força.

_Suzaku! Isso só pode ser um Geass! EXPLIQUE-SE!

_Eu não tenho certeza ainda de como ele funciona..._disse ele, abaixando-se perto da princesa.

_Suzaku... Me sinto bem quando está por perto... _Euphie lhe estendeu a mão, e este a agarrou.

Cornelia observou os dois por alguns segundos. _Suzaku, retire a máscara.

Ele a olhou, e, vendo que ela falava sério, e que havia vindo sozinha, com a ajuda de um Nightmare, tirou a máscara. Cornelia puxou-o pelo cabelo no mesmo instante, arrancando um chumaço sem aviso.

Enquanto Suzaku segurou a cabeça e se afastou, ela ofereceu o pedaço para irmã. _Aqui, um pedaço de Suzaku, para ter sempre que se sentir fraca...

_QUE ABSURDO, VOCÊ ACHA QUE ISSO RESOLVE?

_PELO MENOS EU TENTO RESOLVER!_ela gritou, no mesmo tom de voz que ele.

Kururugi parou um instante, lembrando-se de que deixou uma pessoa para trás. Euphemia parecia se recuperar bem.

_Espero que esteja certa._ele só disse, virando-se e pondo a máscara._Nos vemos depois, Euphie.

Como imaginado, ao chegar em seu esconderijo, Lelouch estava caído ao chão, mas não parecia morto.

_Lelouch! _Suzaku correu até ele, pegando-o no colo e tirando do chão, levando pra cama e caindo junto pelo peso. _Que ossos pesados!

_Suzaku..._ele disse abaixo, com os olhos afundados em olheiras._Me explique o que aconteceu... Porque...?

_Eu não podia deixá-lo morrer. _ele interrompeu._Não para sempre, Lelouch...

_Quem mata, deve estar preparado para a morte... Eu estava...

_Lelouch..._ Suzaku ainda em cima dele tomou seu rosto com as duas mãos. _Eu simplesmente precisava lhe ver novamente.

_Euphemia..._ele disse, deixando o outro confuso.

_A princesa...?

_Devia ter revivido apenas ela, eu já tive minha vida, não deixei ninguém que sentiria minha falta...

_Revivi ela porque a amo._Suzaku disse, com lágrimas nos olhos. _Porque por muito tempo imaginei que havia perdido, não somente eu, mas todas as pessoas que a amam, todos seus súditos.

_Ela pode voltar a ser o que era, mas eu... Fui eu que a estraguei para os japoneses, fui eu que ordenei o massacre de milhares de pessoas, todos sabem que eu sou o pior ditador que o Império já conheceu... Eu preciso permanecer morto...

Suzaku não tinha muitas coisas a dizer naquele momento. Euphemia foi revivida porque ele sentia-se no dever de protegê-la, de prezar por sua vida. E porque a amava, acima de tudo. Mas ver Lelouch novamente, vivo, o fez questionar o porque de ter usado seu Geass logo nele. Com tantas pessoas que ele podia reviver, o segundo que passou pela sua mente foi Lelouch. Porque, ele lhe perguntou.

_Porque me reviveu, Suzaku?_ele perguntou novamente.

Suzaku sabia a resposta, mas não tinha certeza. Seria por amizade? Carinho? Amor? Amor por um amigo de infância, com quem cresceu junto... Não, seria outro tipo de amor.

_Porque eu te amo, Lelouch.

Os olhos violetas arregalaram-se em espanto, e os lábios de Suzaku logo grudaram-se aos seus, fazendo o garoto abaixo ligeiramente tentar sair daquela situação. Kururugi segurou os braços de Lelouch contra o colchão, se afastando do beijo.

_Porque...?_uma pergunta sem resposta foi novamente calada com outro beijo, dessa vez a língua de Suzaku encontrou uma brecha para adentrar e explorar a boca de Lelouch pela primeira vez.

Lelouch gemeu, sem saber se o que sentia era prazer ou desgosto por estar naquela situação. Em fraqueza total, sem saber das reais intenções de Suzaku. Ele confiou que o amigo o mataria, aquilo era... Traição. Conseguiu um momento para falar quando o de cima perdeu o ar, e descansou a cabeça no meio do ombro e do rosto dele.

_Você me prometeu que me mataria, para que meu plano desse certo. Você me traiu, você é um irresponsável, só pensa em você mesmo, não quero saber de... Ah!

Suzaku levantou a perna só um pouco, encostando-a no membro de Lelouch, enquanto roçou a boca pelo lóbulo da sua orelha.

_Não me subestime, agora eu sou Zero. Todos do Japão me saúdam, e foi tudo graças à você. A sua morte não foi em vão, Lelouch... _Suzaku dizia, passando a mão para dentro da blusa branca desabotoada do menor, tocando em um de seus mamilos. _No momento que pedi o Geass, pensei em reviver várias pessoas do Japão, pessoas importantes. Mas você deve ter razão... _Lelouch fechou a boca e apertou os lábios, pondo o rosto totalmente envergonhado para o lado._Eu sou mesmo um irresponsável, pois só o que queria fazer com esse poder é reviver a Euphie, por ser meu dever como cavaleiro dela...

_Pensei que você gostasse da Euphemia! Ou que estivesse cuidando da minha irmã, Nunnally!_Lelouch gritou, olhando-o com ódio. Seu corpo tremia, e ele estava excitado, mas não parecia querer se dar por vencido.

_Nunnally não é apaixonada por mim, Lelouch. E Euphemia... Por ela tenho muita consideração, e até pensei que poderia estar apaixonado por ela... _Suzaku traçou os lábios de Lelouch com um dedo, ameaçando adentrar, e foi repelido com uma mordida.

_Não estava? Quando foi que descobriu esse amor por mim, Suzaku, foi quando o Geass lhe fez efeito? As pessoas ficam loucas com esse poder!

_Você é um ingênuo, Lelouch. _Suzaku se afastou, começando a tirar a roupa. Lelou sentou-se, observando, em choque. _Digo isso porque o conheço a vida inteira, eu sei quem eu amo, e tenho certeza que você me ama também.

_Considero você meu amigo! Mas é um traidor! Sempre se torna um traidor, quando dependo de você!

Suzaku levantou-se, despindo o resto, ficando totalmente nu e subindo novamente pelo pé da cama, segurando as pernas de Lelouch, que tentou lhe empurrar violentamente, sem sucesso.

_Acha mesmo que eu não o conheço? _ele dizia, frustrando todas as tentativas do outro de se livrar de suas mãos, e tirando as calças de Lelouch, deixando-o de cueca, e vendo como estava apertada, fazendo o garoto ficar totalmente envergonhado.

_Suzaku... Você sabe que isso acontece porque... Porque... _Lelouch pôs a mãos na boca, quando este tocou a língua na sua cueca, evitando um grito.

_Porque está excitado? Eu sei, é por minha causa..._Suzaku provocou, pondo as mãos sobre as coxas do amigo, apertando-as e separando-as.

_Não!_ Lelouch gritou, tentando segurar-se em algum lugar para fugir, mas só o que encontrou foram os lençóis da cama, os quais ele apertou com firmeza quando sentiu a boca de Suzaku o provocar por cima das cuecas. _Pare, pare, Suzaku!

_Não pare, entendido. _ele sorriu malicioso, tirando a cueca de Lelouch rapidamente, revelando o membro e colocando-o metade para dentro da boca, sem pudor algum.

Lelouch gritou, gargalhou, e gemeu, entrando em estado de loucura total enquanto Kururugi passeava a língua pela sua glande, tocava-lhe o corpo com uma mão, massageando o mamilo, e a outra... A outra mão estava apenas esfregando a sua entrada, o seu ânus. Lelouch gozou em agonia, seu corpo enfraquecido contorceu todo e ele ofegou, olhando para o teto.

Enquanto ele esperava Lelouch se recuperar, física e mentalmente, Suzaku recebeu um torpedo avisando que a Euphemia estava bem, provavelmente para ele não se preocupar.

Quando voltou-se para a cama, viu que seu amigo estava com um objeto em mãos.

_Fique parado aí, Suzaku!

_Você está me ameaçando com um copo vazio...?

Lelouch bateu-o na mesa, fazendo os pedaços de vidro irem para todos os lados, e apontou uma ponta aguda para o rosto dele.

_Melhorou?

_Bastante. _Suzaku sorriu, e em menos de três segundos, não só rendeu seu amigo como agora era Lelouch quem estava com um vidro cortante apontado para sua jugular._E agora, o que você vai fazer?

_É para isso que me trouxe à vida, Suzaku? _Lelouch olhou-o, com lágrimas de raiva saindo pelos olhos. _Para me forçar a amá-lo?

_Talvez o Geass esteja com defeito e não o tenha trazido totalmente de volta à vida, Lelouch. Porque eu tenho certeza que você me ama, e que isso... _disse, passando a mão pelo umbigo do outro e tocando seu membro, que logo ficou novamente duro. _Não é apenas um movimento involuntário.

_Isso é um estupro, Suzaku! Eu lhe disse não!

_Você jamais diria sim para alguém, pois odeia ficar por baixo, em todos os sentidos, Lelouch. Mas não precisamos mais disputar, o planeta está em paz. Relaxe, e simplesmente, lembre-se que... Me ama.

Suzaku afastou-se, sentando na cama, jogando o vidro longe. Será que era por isso mesmo que havia trazido Lelouch de volta? Por luxúria? Porque queria vê-lo se entregando à ele, até mesmo fisicamente? Na natureza é assim que alguns animais mostram superioridade. Estaria ele se tornando tão... Selvagem, à esse ponto?

_Tudo bem, Suzaku. _ele ouviu Lelouch dizer, virando-se para trás e deparando com o garoto seguro na cabeceira da cama, com as pernas abertas e convidativas. _Venha.

Por alguma razão, ele não quis nem perguntar qual era o motivo para o menor ter mudado de ideia. Deitou-se sobre ele e sentiu Lelou entrelaçar as pernas em torno de sua cintura. Mesmo muito vermelho, Lelouch estava sério, e puxou a cabeça de Suzaku com força, segurando-lhe firme os cabelos, e grudando um beijo cheio de paixão.

Suzaku tentou soltar-se para lubrificar o menor, mas este não o largava, além de levar as mãos ao membro de Kururugi e o forçar em sua entrada seca, despreparada. "Se ele quer lágrimas, terá lágrimas" pensou Suzaku, forçando então a entrada, arrancando sangue do menor, que gritou em sua boca, deixando lágrimas escorrerem pelos olhos. Suzaku se afastou do beijo, e adentrou mais, ouvindo agora um grito alto e claro, e a voz tremida de Lelouch a dizer:

_Isso... Suzaku!

Também doía nele, era muito apertado e estava dificultando extremamente o ato. Mas era incrível a sensação, de estar dentro de Lelouch. Sentiu o menor lhe arranhar os mamilos, e pedir aos gritos por mais. Começou a movimentar-se forte, fazendo Lelou se engasgar a cada vez que ele entrava. Suzaku não o beijava mais, porque Lelouch não conseguia respirar, afundava cada vez mais as unhas no corpo daquele que o possuía, e gritava por seu nome. Suzaku explodiu em gozo dentro de Lelouch, e levou as mãos ao membro do menor o masturbando, não parando de entrar para prolongar o próprio orgasmo. Lelouch deu um último gemido e gozou em suas mãos.

Suzaku sentiu as pernas de Lelouch se soltarem de sua cintura e o corpo abaixo do seu relaxar, num suspiro. Logo, Lelouch adormeceu, sem perceber se o amigo fazia o mesmo.


	3. Episódio 3

**Capitulo curtos e totalmente reescritos, porque odeio fazer fanfic de drama! =D Espero que aprovem, e aproveitem muito, pois esse casal dá muito pano pra manga, e eu posso garantir que não vou parar por aqui!**

**Cap 3 – Solução para o Geass**

Suzaku esperou uns minutos, tendo certeza de que Lelouch caíra em sono profundo. Colocou sua roupa de Zero e ligou para Euphemia. Tinha que ter certeza de que deixar um pedaço de si com a pessoa revivida dava certo. Quem atendeu foi a irmã dela.

_ Ela pareceu ficar pior na hora do banho, quando soltou os cabelos que dei à ela. Mas está melhor agora, e não o larga de jeito nenhum. _contou Cornélia.

_ Suzaku? _ele ouviu a voz de Euphemia dizer, e logo o telefone foi passado para ela.

_Princesa. Queria mesmo ouvir a sua voz, saber se está bem.

_Sim, eu estou bem! Me preocupo com esses cabelos, será que vão funcionar pra sempre, quer dizer... Será que com eles, é como se você estivesse por perto?

_É, eu acho que sim. _ele disse, tomando rumo, para a base de laboratório, onde encontrou Rakshata, deitada em um sofá, conversando com o "Pudim". Claro, agora que o mundo havia se unido, todos estavam amigos, de alguma forma. E aqueles dois gênios pareciam se dar perfeitamente bem, como se tivessem resolvido suas diferenças.

_Preciso de um trabalho._Zero disse, com a voz fraca, para não ser percebido como uma fraude. Apesar de que Rakshata não era nenhuma burra e tinha certeza que não estava lidando mais com o mesmo Zero da época de guerra.

_Sim, o que precisa, Zero?

_Preciso que coloque moléculas do meu DNA em microchips, e de uma arma equipada com eles.

_Awww, mas para que você precisa de uma coisa dessas? _Rakshata disse, fazendo descaso.

_Faça-o._ele falou seriamente. A mulher então pediu licença, levantou-se e foi fazer o que ele pedira, que na verdade, era extremamente simples perto de toda tecnologia que pertencia aos Knightmares.

_E também gostaria que criasse um... Tanque de regeneração.

_Que tipo Zero está querendo? Acho que temos algo parecido, que a Britânia pediu certa vez. _informou Lloyd.

_Não precisa ser grande, poderia ser mais ou menos do tamanho de uma cama. Para abrigar alguém do meu tamanho.

_E esse alguém está muito machucado?_perguntou Rakshata, chegando com o pedido.

_Um pouco... Não sei qual o problema real, ele já estava fraco quando o resgatei..._disse Suzaku, pensativo.

Lloyd levantou-se. _Irei buscar, tenho exatamente o que procura. Quer ir comigo, Rakshata?

_Claro... Pudim._a loira disse, saindo na frente dele.

Impressionantemente, Zero havia sido deixado sozinho, quase que ignorado.

_Se eu estivesse aí, eles só sairiam sob minhas ordens. Ou pediriam licença. Como você é desajeitado para essa tarefa, Suzaku. _disse Lelouch, que estava entrando na sala, enrolado por um cobertor. Suzaku sorriu, tirou a máscara e tratou de trancar a porta._Não tem mais ninguém aqui dentro? Este lugar é enorme, é uma pena que não seja mais usado para nada...

_Não existe mais guerra, ou seja, nenhuma necessidade de mantermos esconderijos secretos para organizações criminosas.

_Entendo..._Lelouch sentou-se no sofá e o chamou com o dedo, fazendo Suzaku vir até ele e parar à sua frente. _Para que essa arma de DNA?

_Uma das limitações de meu Geass é que uma parte de mim precisa ficar com o revivido, ou ele morre de novo.

_Seria bom se colocasse um desses chips em mim, não acha?_Lelouch perguntou, abraçando o garoto à sua frente pela cintura e descansando a cabeça sobre sua barriga, beijando de leve.

Suzaku engoliu em seco e reprimiu a vontade de tomá-lo para si naquele mesmo instante. Não havia achado ruim, mas também não compactuava com o que tinha acontecido. Machucara Lelouch, tinha certeza disso. Vira o sangue escorrer e cessar, e a expressão de dor no rosto dele. Apesar de tudo, achava um pouco excitante...

_Não está me respondendo porque, Suzaku?_Lelouch perguntou, levantando a blusa negra que o outro usava das vestes de Zero, e mordeu a carne de sua cintura, apertando também a bunda do maior, efusivamente.

_Ah-acho que me perdi em pensamentos...!_ele disse, inconscientemente indo para frente, segurando-se nos ombros de Lelouch._Você se sente tão bem, que achei que não precisaria...

_Mentindo para mim, Suzaku? Eu sei que encomendou o tanque de regeneração, com intuito de me deixar mais forte. _Lelouch parou de falar para traçar com a língua um caminho pela cintura à sua frente, enquanto subiu as mãos por dentro da blusa negra e arranhou as costas dele.

_Foi mesmo! Porque você parece fraco...!

_Tenho força o bastante._ambos se olharam por um instante, Suzaku suava frio._Coloque o DNA em mim, antes que esqueça.

_S-sim!_Suzaku pegou a arma, pressionou do braço de Lelouch e disparou. Fora o impacto e um pouco de sangue, não houve dor. O chip havia sido instalado.


	4. Episódio 4

**Atenção: Contém SEXO**

**Cap 4 – Lelouch descoberto**

C.C. não sabia porque a alma de Lelouch de repente desapareça. Também não o encontrava em nenhum lugar.

_O geass... Kururugi Suzaku deve ter revivido Lelouch. _ela imaginou, e já voltava para Tóquio, imaginando que encontraria pistas por lá. _Engraçado então, Lelouch foi revivido sem o seu próprio Geass... _ela olhou para cima, imaginando que isso o deixaria, além de incompleto, fraco, pois quando morrera o poder do Geass era máximo, e tinha consumido parte de sua alma._Ele não deveria ter feito isso...

Enquanto isso, Rakshata e Lloyd estavam voltando para o 'esconderijo' quando encontraram a porta trancada.

_Que estranho, não costumamos trancar a porta!_a loira observou.

_Deixa eu tentar._Lloyd disse, fazendo nada mais que girar a maçaneta._É, não abre mesmo.

_Pudim, não seja inútil, use sua força masculina para abrir essa porta!

_Você acha que eu sou o que, algum bombado? Eu construo Knightmares, não abro portas.

Rakshata revirou os olhos em tédio, tomou uma certa distância e meteu um pontapé que levou a porta abaixo.

No sofá, Lelouch rapidamente tapou os dois corpos com o lençol que havia trazido, por pouco não foi visto.

_Ponha a máscara, e tente me tirar daqui...!_disse ele, em voz baixa.

Somente a mão de Suzaku passou para fora do lençol, tateando pela máscara.

_Está procurando isso, Zero?_Rakshata tirou de perto, tomando a máscara em mãos.

_DEVOLVA-ME A MÁSCARA, RAKSHATA!_Lelouch gritou, com sua imponente voz de Zero.

Lloyd e Rakshata ficaram atônitos, olhando por um momento a figura embaixo do lençol.

_São duas pessoas, uma delas é..._dizia Lloyd, quando Lelouch destapou os dois, até a altura da cintura. Suzaku estava com uma expressão impagável de quem tinha sido pego no flagra, pois ainda estava dentro de Lelouch, e com as mãos firmes na bunda do menor, o que claramente podia-se notar pela posição dos braços. Além disso, as roupas estavam no chão, quase ao pé de Rakshata.

Apesar dos olhares atônitos, Lelouch permaneceu sério.

_A máscara, Rakshata!_ele repetiu, ela rapidamente lhe deu o que tinha em mãos. _Quem derrubou a porta?_ Nem ela e nem Lloyd tiveram audácia de dizer uma palavra. _De qualquer forma, levantem-na, e deixem-nos a sós.

Rakshata só saiu do lugar quando sentiu Lloyd a puxando pelo braço.

_Trouxemos o tanque de regeneração, está ali fora. Com licença, Lel...

_Zero._corrigiu imediatamente.

_Com licença, Zero!_disse Rakshata, apressando-se em sair dali, levantando a porta com ajuda de Lloyd e ficando parada no corredor em choque.

No corredor.

_Os dois estavam..._ela disse, sem fôlego.

_Ora ora, estavam sim. Dois Zeros se encontrando carnalmente no sofá que você costuma dormir, isso deve ser beeeem chato de aceitar!_disse Lloyd, implicando com a loira.

Terminou a implicância assim que ela lhe deu um soco na cabeça de deixar um galo, o chamando de idiota. (Ou o clássico: Baka)

_Lelouch você..._Suzaku começou, mas sua boca foi coberta pelos dedos de Lelouch.

_Beije..._ele ordenou, e assim o outro o fez. Lelouch gemeu, começando a se movimentar lentamente sobre o colo do outro, que também gemeu e apertou mais as nádegas nuas do menor.

Lelouch soltou sua mão, buscando a máscara de Zero, e pondo em seu rosto. Parou de se mexer, e ficou apenas encarando Suzaku.

_Não o vejo mais...

_E precisa?_Zero disse. _O que importa aqui é o que se sente. _ele tomou o rosto de Suzaku entre suas mãos, passando os dedos pelos lábios do outro, abrindo-os com os dedos, enfiando um ou outro para dentro, vulgarmente. Suzaku pôs-se a chupar seus dedos, e sutilmente passou as mãos pelas pernas de Lelouch, chegando até seu membro e masturbando-o, imitando os movimentos que fazia com a língua.

Lelouch voltou a se movimentar, de maneira que quase rebolava sobre o pênis de Suzaku, deixando-o louco, cada vez procurando por mais dedos para chupar. Gemeu tristemente quando sentiu que os dedos estavam sendo retirados, e em troca, uma língua agora serpenteava no céu de sua boca. Nem notou quando Lelouch deixou de ser Zero, quando a máscara foi posta para longe, mas não importava. Pois agora sentia o menor a pular em seu colo, aprofundando ele mesmo as estocadas, agarrando os cabelos de Suzaku fortemente e engolindo-o pela boca com um beijo.

Entre gemidos, Lelouch afastou a boca até sua orelha e começou a chamá-lo, somente seu nome, depois se tornando pedidos tórridos para que, literalmente, lhe enfiasse até as bolas e o fizesse ver o céu. Suzaku empurrou Lelouch para o sofá, deitando-o com uma perna para cima, e estocou rápido, chamando-o de safado para baixo. Lelouch apenas ria-se e gemia, até que seu corpo parou, tremendo e ele gozou, em total prazer, nas mãos daquele que o dominava. Suzaku também gozou, dando ainda três enfiadas bem fortes para dentro, para ouvir Lelouch engasgar com o ar.

Depois disso buscou o conforto nos braços do menor, e foi acolhido com um abraço.

_Amanhã sairei para reviver outras pessoas..._Suzaku disse, enquanto tomava fôlego.

_Sem problemas. Eu vou ficar bem._Lelouch disse, fazendo carinho nos cabelos castanhos de seu amigo.


End file.
